In the modern retail industry, there is a need to improve the customer experience and/or convenience for the customer. Customers have numerous different retail options, including “brick and mortar” retailers, catalog retailers, online retails, other such retail options, and many retailers that provide a combination of two or more of such retail options. Customers have potentially more retail options that ever before.
As such, the customer experience is critical to retail success. Such experience can dictate whether a customer continues to purchase from a retailer.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.